(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method and system for the continuous replenishment of a consignment inventory.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the creation of semiconductor devices, numerous factors which affect this creation must be considered that relate not only to the creation of high-end, high-performance devices but, fundamentally and basic to all considerations of a semiconductor process, to the cost that is incurred by either direct manufacturing aspects or by supporting aspects of creating semiconductor devices.
Specifically referred to in this instance are costs incurred by pre-production inventory, that is by storing, maintaining and making available to the production process materials stored in consignment that are required in a timely fashion by the manufacturing process. In view of the well known complexity of a semiconductor manufacturing process, further in view of the high-throughput that is typically required in order to meet production cost objectives, further in view of the delicate and perishable nature of many of the materials that are used for the creation of semiconductor devices, the problem of pre-storage for such production can be considered to be both daunting and of great significance as a cost-contributor to creating semiconductor devices.
It is therefore desirable to be supported by a dependable, efficient and most importantly cost-effective method of storing and managing semiconductor materials before these materials are required for processing purposes. Considerations apply to this such as considerations of cost, material availability, being able to handle just-in-time requirements, no deterioration of the stored materials over time, safety and a host of others.
A number of semiconductor foundries, in support of semiconductor manufacturing processes and for purposes of improved cost control, depend on inventory storage and management on a consignment nature, whereby suppliers of required semiconductor materials consign inventory to storage facilities of the foundry. Typically, the cost of such storage arrangements is carried by the consignee as opposed to the semiconductor foundry. As one of the conditions for such an arrangement however the foundry is typically required to draw a minimum amount of the stocked materials, for reasons of cost sharing and to an extent for reasons of minimizing the cost carried by the consignee and for assurance that materials are in fact available at the time that these materials are needed.
This latter arrangement requires an interface, in the form of material dispatchers, between the semiconductor foundry and the consignment inventory. For this reason a method is required by the semiconductor foundry that allows cost effective handling of materials that are stored on a consignment basis such that both parties to this arrangement, the consignee and the semiconductor foundry, can meet their respective objectives and responsibilities in an optimum manner. The invention addresses this concern and provides a method and a system that assures, on a cost-effective basis, an acceptable approach of planning, replenishment planning and interfacing with a consignment inventory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,300 to Brockman discloses an inventory management model and system. Consignment inventory is addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,919 to Brinkley et al. describes a system and method for evaluating of multiple inventory management strategies. Accessing means, analyzing means and selection means are provided for determining optimum strategies.